Fantasme en Ascenseur
by Maitre Wolfy
Summary: Kakashi a toujours haï les heures de pointes. C'est ce qu'il se dit alors qu'il est coincé dans un ascenseur bondé à craquer. Et pourtant, ses fameuses heures de pointe peuvent avoir des avantages... Yaoi et Univers alternatif avec une pointe de OCC


**Titre :** Fantasme en Ascenseur

**Rating :** Y'aura deux/trois scènes un peu chaudes mais y'a aucun lemon dans cet OS donc on va mettre un petit rated T.

**Genre :** De la romance pure et dure xD

**Couples :** Kakashi x Iruka tout ce qu'il a de plus simple.

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et ils sont tous à l'auteur de Naruto-dont-j'ai-encore-une-fois-oublié-le-nom.

**Avertissements :** Donc déjà c'est du Yaoi, si vous aimez pas trop ça, ne lisez pas. Les scènes restent quand même assez softs comparé à ce que l'on peut trouver sur néanmoins, y'en a que ça peut choquer donc ne lisez pas si cela vous gêne.

Bref, je crois avoir tout dit ! Bon lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez cet OS !

* * *

Kakashi grimaça tandis que les personnes derrière lui entreprenaient la sainte et belle mission de le compresser contre la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur. Même si l'on était en plein mois de janvier, une intense chaleur émanait de cet espace clos, se mêlant à un relent de transpiration insupportable. De quoi dégoûter à vie de ce genre d'engin. Il avait eu en plus la mauvaise idée de se mettre face à la cloison de telle sorte que, dès que quelqu'un devait se déplacer pour sortir, ses pauvres poumons étaient sans ménagement compressés. Il se tortilla dans la vaine tentative d'avoir un peu d'espace pour respirer mais sa voisine n'était pas de son avis. En effet, à peine avait-il l'audace d'esquisser le moindre mouvement qu'elle revenait à la charge et lui plantait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés soupira de désespoir et pria pour que son calvaire prenne fin rapidement, maudissant sur dix générations l'architecte qui avait conçu l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait. Non content de lui donner l'apparence du boîte de conserve géante et allongée, il l'avait également meublé d'une bonne dizaine d'étages… Sans songer aux pauvres médecins comme lui du tout dernier étage, condamnés à prendre l'ascenseur sous peine d'arriver les jambes rompues sur leur lieu de travail. Cela n'aurait pas posé de problèmes si, comme à chaque début et fin de journée, l'ascenseur n'était pas si bondé qu'il eut été sur le point de craquer.

D'ordinaire, Kakashi évitait au maximum de rentrer chez lui pendant ses heures dites « de pointe », préférant même faire des heures supplémentaires que de supporter la foule. Mais aujourd'hui, son collègue Gemna l'avait pratiquement jeté dehors. Certainement que l'arrivée de leur nouvelle infirmière n'était pas étrangère à l'empressement du jeune homme de le voir disparaître…

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent en un chuintement sifflant, le tirant de ses pensées. La femme à côté de lui disparut, en même temps que cinq ou six personnes. Ceux qui restaient dans l'ascenseur poussèrent un unanime et profond soupir de soulagement. Soulagement très vite refroidi par l'entrée de sept nouveaux médecins et internes qui réussirent à se caser dans le peu d'espace qui restait. Kakashi eut juste le temps de se retourner et de coller son dos à la paroi avant que la machine métallique referme péniblement ses portes et reparte clopin-clopant. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier un tant soit peu l'insupportable situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le jeune médecin avait eu un sommeil plutôt agité pour des raisons incompréhensibles et la journée harassante qu'il avait passé l'avait complètement achevé. Et ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers la perspective d'un bon lit. Il parvint presque à se relaxer un minimum, quand un poids contre son torse l'avertit que quelqu'un s'était une fois de plus collé à lui. Fatigué et exaspéré au delà du possible, il rouvrit néanmoins les yeux pour tout de même identifier ladite personne.

Il eut un mouvement de surprise quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Iruka Umino, le jeune bleu fraîchement employé dans son service d'oncologie. Ce dernier semblait l'avoir également reconnu et n'osait pas parler, mal à l'aise. Vif d'esprit cette fois-ci, il se raidit. Depuis son arrivée, le jeune homme à la peau caramel lui avait tapé dans l'œil et quand son subconscient se permettait des rêves plus osés que la normale, c'était généralement sur le beau brun qu'il osait fantasmer. Cependant, bien que Kakashi soit quelqu'un de flegmatique et de très peu soucieux des convenances, il savait très bien que s'il commençait à montrer son penchant et à vouloir le séduire – en priant pour que le jeune homme soit du même bord que lui –, cela risquerait de faire scandale et sa carrière de médecin sera terminé avant même d'avoir réellement commencé !

Iruka parut se rendre compte de son malaise car il tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard timide et interrogateur. Sa bouche aux lèvres charnues se retrouva alors à quelques centimètres de son menton, du fait de leur légère différence de taille. L'argenté déglutit et une rougeur suspecte vint colorer ses pommettes. Le souffle de son vis-à-vis caressa l'os de sa mâchoire et un violent frisson grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Mauvais, ça… » se dit-il intérieurement. Espérant rassurer le jeune homme et ainsi que celui-ci cesse de le tourmenter inconsciemment, il lui sourit en priant pour ne pas avoir l'air trop crispé. Soudainement, le téléphone d'Iruka se mit à sonner et ce dernier se désintéressa de son collègue pour farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche de l'appareil. Dieu avait décidé d'être clément aujourd'hui ! Il soupira discrètement de soulagement, sentant ses muscles se relâcher.

Malheureusement, la situation se compliqua. En effet, l'ascenseur venait juste d'atteindre, avec toutes les peines du monde, l'étage suivant. Les portes s'ouvrirent mais cette fois-ci, une seule personne en sortit. Contre cinq autres qui devaient monter dans la cabine.

Il eut des protestations, les uns argumentaient que l'ascenseur allait lâcher (ce que la machine fatiguée approuva par un grincement métallique) les autres contrecarraient en déclarant avoir déjà vu l'ascenseur plus rempli que ça et qu'ils avaient des patients à soigner de toute urgence. Kakashi soupira, n'aimant guère les conflits. Il espérait juste que cette discorde ne s'éternise pas pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Apparemment, ce fut également la pensée de ceux à l'intérieur car ils cédèrent et se tassèrent pour laisser monter les autres. Iruka fut donc bien obligé de se serrer contre l'argenté sous la pression des autres. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver. Les fesses du jeune homme qui ne faisait jusque là que effleurer le haut de ses cuisses se pressèrent brusquement contre son entrejambe et ses reins se plaquèrent contre l'aine du pauvre Kakashi qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

Indifférent à son supplice, l'ascenseur referma ses portes et reprit sa descente. Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle saccadé, il tenta de faire abstraction du délicieux poids contre son sexe et, machinalement, baissa légèrement la tête. Bien mal lui en prit. Son nez plongea dans les mèches brunes et soyeuses d'Iruka et un parfum vanillé monta jusqu'à ses narines. C'est plus que ce que son pauvre corps d'homme ne pouvait en supporter : son sang prit un billet aller simple pour son entrejambe et il sentit clairement son sexe se gonfler et se tendre douloureusement dans son pantalon.

Kakashi releva aussitôt la tête et inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer « S'il ne le sent pas, c'est que j'ai une chance inouïe ! », pria t-il avec ferveur. Malheureusement, cette dernière ne semblait pas de son côté aujourd'hui car Iruka se retourna comme il put, interloqué. Sa rotation eut le désavantage de faire frotter ses magnifiques fesses contre le membre excité. Le jeune médecin eut toutes les peines du monde à ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement. Les yeux clos, la respiration saccadé et les joues plus rouges qu'une tomate bien mûre – le médecin implora d'ailleurs tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que personne ne remarque son état – il ne bougea plus, attendant avec appréhension qu'Iruka se mette à hurler et à l'injurier de tous les noms. Avec tout ce peuple dans l'ascenseur, la rumeur comme quoi le grand médecin Hatake Kakashi, celui qui avait résolu des cas jugés incurables malgré son jeune âge, était gay se répandra comme une trainée de poudre. Avec comme preuve à l'appui : une belle bosse dans le pantalon dudit médecin, causée par un jeune homme innocent qui s'était involontairement collé à lui. Sa carrière serait fichue, il allait finir au chômage…

Il se lamenta ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant de se rendre compte que… rien ne venait (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Pas de cris, pas de noms d'oiseaux, pas de scandale… Rien. Interloqué, il rouvrit les yeux. Iruka avait toujours la tête tournée vers lui, dans une contorsion bizarre du corps. Mais cette fois, il ne le fixait pas et évitait plutôt son regard, gêné. Son corps était agité d'un léger tremblement qu'il sentait clairement à travers le tissu de ses habits et ses joues avaient pris une belle teinte coquelicot. « Adorable… » ne put s'empêcher de penser l'argenté. Sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du jeune homme et il lui prit l'envie de dessiner des doux cercles du pouce. Iruka tressaillit mais il ne fit aucun geste pour virer les mains aventureuses. Il se remit juste droit, dos à lui.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, Kakashi balaya les alentours du regard. Personne ne les regardait du fait qu'ils étaient dans un coin et qu'un médecin bien en chair juste devant les cacher à peu près du reste de la foule. Enfin un peu de chance dans son malheur ! Ne trouvant toujours aucun résistance de la part de son collègue au corps beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien, il se mit à donner de légers coup de reins, frottant doucement et le plus discrètement possible son érection contre les fesses scandaleuses d'Iruka. Leur rythme cardiaque et respiratoire s'accéléra à tous les deux. Le brun avait l'air d'apprécier car il écarta d'un ou deux centimètres ses jambes pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Le cerveau complètement embrouillé par une vague de chaleur et d'excitation, il en oublia où il était et plongea son visage dans le cou délicieusement attirant du jeune homme. Il embrassa et suçota la peau caramel, inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur du brun. Ce dernier eut un gémissement qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il put. Les mains de l'Hatake dérivèrent doucement vers l'aine de son collègue. L'une d'elle se dirigea dangereusement vers l'entrejambe tandis que l'autre alla se glisser sous le pull quand l'ascenseur atteint un autre étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le bruit réussit à le tirer du plaisir qui embrumait complètement son cerveau. Relevant aussitôt la tête et enlevant ses mains, il se redressa. Affolé que quelqu'un se soit rendu compte de quelque chose, il balaya les personnes du regard. A part une femme qui les regardait en fronçant les sourcils, personne ne criait ou alors les fixait avec un air de dégoût extrême. Il sourit le plus innocemment possible à la femme suspicieuse. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et se détourna d'eux. « Ouf, c'était moins une, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle ! », se dit-il intérieurement.

Iruka devait se dire la même chose car il se détendit et s'appuya machinalement contre le torse de Kakashi. Tous deux respiraient avec difficulté et le surplus d'émotions faisait trembler leurs corps. L'érection de l'argenté ne s'était pas du tout calmée tandis qu'une autre avait fait son apparition dans le pantalon du brun. Son corps n'avait plus qu'une envie : recommencer ses attouchements sur le corps atrocement bandant pressé contre lui. Mais son cerveau lui hurlait à pleins poumons que c'était beaucoup trop risqué…

Au prise avec ce dilemme intérieur, il se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment qu'Iruka se détachait lentement de lui. Reprenant rapidement pied dans la réalité, il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper son poignet dans une demande silencieuse de ne pas s'éloigner. Son vis-à-vis se retourna et déclara d'une voix encore légèrement tremblante :

- Vous avez fait tomber quelque chose, Kakashi.

- Que… Quoi ? Je…, bafouilla t-il, ahuri de la réponse obtenue.

Avant qu'il eut le temps de protester d'avantage, Iruka le tira vers le bas, utilisant la prise qu'il exerçait sur son poignet. Les deux jeunes hommes s'agenouillèrent et le brun glissa à l'oreille de Kakashi tout en faisant mine de ramasser quelque chose :

- 32 Rue des Gobelins. 4ème étage et désolé mais l'ascenseur est en panne. Venez vers 20h, je ferais à manger.

Puis il se releva et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à le coin opposé à celui de Kakashi. Ce dernier eut, au contraire, bien du mal à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et il se redressa avec un train de retard. Les paroles de son séduisant collègue ressemblait fort à un rendez-vous. Dans un sens, c'était mieux. Il allait très certainement pouvoir poursuivre ses petites « galipettes » dans un coin plus tranquille. Ou alors Iruka attendait d'être seul à seul avec lui pour lui hurler dessus et lui botter les fesses. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il s'est détaché de lui comme ça.

Heureusement, cette hypothèse fut vite réfuté quand il balaya l'horizon du regard. Lors du dernier arrêt, l'ascenseur avait déchargé un peu de son trop-plein de passagers et il avait plus de place, permettant ainsi à tous de pouvoir se mouvoir un peu plus librement. Il aurait été plus que suspect – il avait l'impression d'être dans une mission top secrète en pensant ça – qu'Iruka continue à se coller à lui alors qu'il pouvait très bien cesser cette proximité. Oui, finalement, à bien y repenser, la première supposition était plus probable que l'autre…

* * *

19h55. La nuit était tombée depuis un peu plus d'une heure et les lampadaires jaunes éclairaient la rue où habitait Iruka. Il leva les yeux vers l'immeuble qui lui faisait face, percé par des carrés de lumière. Kakashi n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce type de rendez-vous. De nature solitaire, il s'était juste rendu compte de son homosexualité pendant son adolescence, en matant le fils du voisin d'en face au lieu de la fille. Après, l'argentée avait bien eu quelques amants rencontrés dans des boîtes de nuit diverses et variés, dont un qui avait partagé sa vie pendant quelques mois. Mais cela remontait à plusieurs années. Autant dire, qu'aujourd'hui, les mains dans les poches et le nez enfoui dans son écharpe, il n'en menait pas large !

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée et appuya sur le bouton accolée au nom « Umino ». Son collègue ne mit pas longtemps à lui ouvrir la porte vitrée et un « bip » strident lui fit remarquer qu'il pouvait rentrer. Le cœur battant à la chamade et une boule de stress au ventre, il poussa sur la poignée et commença à monter les marches jusqu'au 4ème étage. Kakashi avait vaguement l'impression d'être une pauvre collégienne en mal d'amour et qui allait à son premier rendez-vous galant. Impression renforcée en remarquant que ses mains étaient d'elles-mêmes en train d'arranger sa chemise blanche pour la faire tomber bien droit. « Je suis vraiment pathétique ! », soupira t-il intérieurement.

Plongé dans ses pensées vestimentaires, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il était arrivé à destination. Ce fut quand il voulut continuer à monter les escaliers que l'Hatake se rendit compte… qu'il n'y en avait plus. Logique, Iruka habitait au dernier étage. Abandonnant complètement l'idée de se contenir, il se recoiffa avec des gestes nerveux, essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux qui défiaient un peu trop souvent à son goût la gravité.

« Du calme, Kakashi. C'est pas ton premier rendez-vous pourtant, allez calme toi. »

Décidant d'écouter pour une fois sa conscience, il prit son courage à deux mains et sonna à la porte qui semblait être celle de son collègue. Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier lui ouvrit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et Kakashi resta littéralement sans voix. Iruka avait, semble t-il, décidé de sortir le grand jeu. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus coiffés en l'habituelle queue de cheval haute mais retombaient souplement sur les épaules et dans son dos, avec quelques mèches chocolat taquinant son torse. Ce dernier était habillé d'une belle chemise bleu outremer, avec les trois premiers boutons détachés, ce que les yeux de l'argenté remarquèrent en s'y attardant particulièrement. Les longues jambes du brun étaient moulés dans un jean plutôt serré, taille basse. Et ses pieds étaient nus, confortablement enfoncés dans la moquette. Pour compléter ce tableau, le jeune homme devait sûrement sortir de la cuisine car il avait les joues rouges, ce qui lui donnait un air craquant. Le message est tout aussi clair que s'il avait mis une pancarte « Prenez-moi » autour de son cou.

- Vous êtes très élégant, Kakashi, le complimenta l'objet de ses pensées.

- Euh… Merci ! Toi aussi, tu es très beau. Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

Iruka rougit et lui sourit en réponse. « Il est vraiment trop mignon… », se dit-il en déglutissant légèrement à cette pensée. D'un geste, le brun l'invita à rentrer et le guida jusqu'au salon. Il n'était pas bien grand mais meublé avec goût. Un grand et beau canapé couleur crème faisait face à un écran plat et à une impressionnante bibliothèque qui débordait tellement de livres que certains étaient entassés en piles à même le sol. Dans un coin, une table en verre avait été dressée pour deux personnes. Enfin, des plantes vertes disposées un peu partout dans la pièce donnaient un peu d'exotisme à l'ensemble.

- J'espère que tu aimes les ramens, parce que c'est le seul plat que j'arrive à réussir sans problème !, lança le jeune homme, le tirant de sa contemplation.

- Ramens ?, répéta l'argenté d'un air perplexe.

- C'est un plat japonais. En gros, ce sont des nouilles dans un bouillon. C'est très bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais pas t'empoisonner !, répondit-il en riant et Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le rire lui allait bien…

- On sait jamais, tu serais capable de le faire pour me voler mon génialissime génie, répliqua t-il en décidant de continuer sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Eh ben, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe !

Les deux médecins rirent de bon cœur et il soupira intérieurement de soulagement en sentant son stress et son appréhension refluer. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Il voyait bien de la gêne dans le regard de son vis-à-vis et certainement que le sien devait refléter exactement la même émotion. Mais en même temps, c'était plutôt normal après ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'ascenseur…

- Assieds-toi, j'apporte tout de suite le plat !, proposa le brun, le tirant brusquement de ses pensées.

- Ah oui, d'accord !

Il disparut dans le couloir, sûrement pour la cuisine. Lui tournant donc le dos et offrant une vue plus qu'alléchante pour l'argenté qui ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers le cul bandant, atrocement bien mis en valeur par le jean, du jeune homme. Cette vision l'amena à se souvenir à l'épisode « ascenseur ». Avec un peu d'imagination, il pouvait encore sentir le parfum d'Iruka et ses fesses qui se frottaient contre son érection. Erection qu'il avait d'ailleurs bien eu du mal à calmer par la suite, ayant été obligé de faire un détour par les toilettes.

Son corps réagit positivement à ce flot de souvenirs excitants et il sentit son pantalon devenir brusquement beaucoup trop serré. Les joues bien rouges, il se dépêcha de s'asseoir avant que l'objet de ses désirs ne revienne et ne le trouve dans cet état. Il fit bien car quelques secondes après qu'il eut posé ses fesses sur la chaise qu'Iruka réapparut avec deux grands bols dans les mains. Crispé à cause de la tension qui montait de plus en plus dans ses entrailles – la vue de son très sexy collègue n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses – il plongea le nez dans ses nouilles que son vis-à-vis venait juste de déposer devant lui.

Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les bruits de déglutissement que faisaient les deux oncologues en mangeant. Essayant de combler cette absence de paroles plutôt pesante et qui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà, Kakashi releva la tête et déclara d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé :

- Au fait, tout se passe bien pour toi ? Je veux dire, tu as été employé y'a pas longtemps.

- Oh oui, ça va c'est bien, lui répondit Iruka qui semblait soulagé que la conversation reprenne. Mais pour tout t'avouer, l'oncologie n'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère. Je suis encore jeune alors j'aimerais entreprendre des études en pédiatrie tant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi es-tu devenu oncologue alors ?

- Bah, tu sais, les parents…

- Oh je vois le genre… Je t'aiderais si tu veux. Je veux dire il faut passer des examens et être bien calé en médecine générale.

- Merci, c'est sympa de ta part !, s'exclama l'objet de ses désirs avec un immense sourire.

L'argenté déglutit légèrement, sentant son cœur battre plus vite. Il était vraiment obligé de lui sourire comme ça ? Il voulait quoi, lui faire faire une crise cardiaque ? Et en plus son érection qui avait bien du mal à se calmer… Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose lui caresser la cheville. Etonné, il sursauta légèrement et lança un regard à Iruka. Ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire innocent mais ses yeux étaient plus que suggectifs, renforçant l'idée première de Kakashi sur la provenance de la caresse. Décidant de jouer le jeu et de se laisser faire, il écarta un peu les jambes et s'avança sur sa chaise, posant ses fesses sur le bout du meuble. Le pied nu de son collègue était monté et taquinait maintenant son mollet. La tension monta d'un cran dans son corps et il commit l'erreur de plonger ses prunelles grises dans les orbes chocolat. « Mauvaise idée », se dit-il en voyant la lueur de désir qui brillait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et qui lui coupa le souffle.

Le pied continua son ascension et arriva à son genou. Il s'y attarda très peu de temps et décida plutôt de se diriger vers l'intérieur des cuisses de Kakashi. Ce dernier se mit à trembler, son pantalon définitivement trop serré. Le pied commença à masser la chair, grâce à de petits cercles concentriques, tout en continuant sa montée. Il s'approchait dangereusement de l'endroit critique. Iruka, qui avait laissé tombé depuis un bon moment la façade du parfait innocent, lui lança un regard rempli à rabord de provocation et se lécha les lèvres, les yeux brillants. A deux doigts de renverser la table et de se jeter sur le brun pour le dévorer tout cru, l'argenté se contient du mieux qu'il put, les yeux exorbités.

Mais sa résistance fut réduite à néant quand son vis-à-vis fit la chose à ne pas faire à un Kakashi au comble de la frustration sexuelle : il appuya franchement et presque sans la moindre gêne sur la belle bosse qui déformait le pantalon à un endroit stratégique du corps. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise par terre et fondit littéralement sur les lèvres du brun qui le narguait depuis bien trop longtemps. Iruka ouvrit aussitôt sa bouche et un baiser des plus torrides débuta. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse ni délicatesse dans ce ballet lingual, tous les deux ayant attendus bien trop longtemps pour retenir leur fougue. Les gestes étaient brusques, les mains se frayaient un chemin sous les vêtements gênants, les corps se frottaient avidement l'un contre l'autre.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène. Le souffle court, les joues brûlantes et les yeux brillants, tout deux ne se contrôlaient plus. Kakashi empoigna les cuisses d'Iruka et le souleva de sa pauvre chaise qui avait eu bien du mal à rester debout pendant leur baiser. Le brun noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches et plongea sur son cou offert, léchant et suçant la chair blanche. Haletant de plaisir, l'argenté réussit néanmoins à articuler :

- Ta… chambre, elle est où ?

- Prem...ière porte à droite dans le couloir, murmura Iruka dans son oreille, profitant de la situation pour laper son lobe d'oreille.

Les mains sur les fesses musclées du médecin pour pouvoir le soutenir et le visage enfouit dans les cheveux chocolat, l'argenté s'avança dans le couloir en se cognant au passage dans tous les meubles qui eut le malheur de croiser sa route. Le jeune homme dans ses bras ne l'aidait d'ailleurs pas du tout vu qu'il s'était mis en tête de déposer le plus de suçons possible sur la peau sensible de son cou. Finalement, Kakashi parvint à ouvrir la porte sans rien renverser sur son passage, si on excluait les deux ou trois bibelots par terre ainsi que l'abat jour d'une lampe. Tanpis, il ramassera demain. Ou alors son futur amant s'en chargera. Peu importe se dit-il, tandis qu'une friction des plus délicieuses contre son bassin le ramena à la réalité. Il balança le brun sur le lit, marquant le coup d'envoi d'une nuit agitée…

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Paris, la ville des Lumières. Les rayons de l'astre englobaient lentement les hautes tours, scintillèrent sur la Seine et réveillèrent les pauvres malheureux qui avaient oublié de fermer leurs volets la veille. On pouvait notamment compter parmi ces occupants distrais ceux d'un petit appartement situé rue des Gobelins. Grognant sous l'attention solaire, Kakashi enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Encore un peu dans les vapes, il chercha le corps chaud à côté de lui. Histoire de réveiller dignement et comme il se doit à son beau brun. Seulement, l'absence manifeste de son partenaire contraria ses projets et le tirant définitivement du sommeil.

La veille, il était bien trop pressé d'explorer une chose nettement plus intéressante que la pièce pour accorder un peu d'attention à cette dernière. Elle était plutôt petite. Dans un coin trônait un grande penderie en acajou, à côté un petit bureau qui disparaissait sous une montagne de papiers en tout genre. Les murs étaient d'un blanc neutre mais Iruka les avait décoré de tableaux représentant pour la plupart des coquelicots. Enfin, le lit une place – ils avaient d'ailleurs été plutôt serrés pour dormir – où il était allongé, théâtre de leurs ébats de la veille. Et surtout aucune trace de son amant.

Fronçant les sourcils, Kakashi se leva et récupéra son boxer qui traînait sur le montant du lit. Réalisant qu'il faisait tout de même un peu frisquet et se trouvant d'humeur plutôt flemmarde – sa chemise et son pantalon étaient quand même à l'autre bout de la pièce –, il s'empara de la couette chaude et s'enroula dedans. Il finit par sortir de la chambre et se dirigea, avec le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de la configuration des lieux, vers le salon tout en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les pans du tissu qui traînaient par terre.

La vision d'un brun souriant devant une table « décorée » de deux tasses de café, une assiette d'œufs brouillés et une montagne de tartines grillées suffit pour apaiser ses craintes. Le voyant arrivé dans cette tenue, Iruka éclata de rire :

- Humm, quoi qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?, ronchonna l'argenté

- Si on m'aurait dit un jour que le grand médecin Kakashi Hatake serait en boxer, enroulé dans MA couette et dans MON salon, je crois que je l'aurais fait interner direct !

- Humrf, t'as pas fini de te foutre de ma gueule, monsieur « je ne mets pas le chauffage alors qu'on est en plein hiver »

- T'es trop mignon comme ça, monsieur « je ronchonne dès le matin » !, lui répondit malicieusement Iruka tout en riant.

Il grogna une vague réponse et s'attabla face à son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier lui tendit café et pain grillé et les deux oncologues se mirent à manger en silence. Silence agréable après la nuit plutôt éreintante qu'ils avaient passé. Cela faisait bien longtement que Kakashi n'avait pas connu une telle plénitude et un abandon aussi total. Son brun l'avait comblé, lui qui était d'ordinaire difficile à satisfaire. Des images de leur nuit lui revinrent à l'esprit et il eut un sourire heureux.

Soudainement, une paire de lèvres contre les siennes le tira de ses pensées. Iruka s'était levé et à présent, une main sur son épaule et une autre sur sa joue, il l'embrassait tendrement. L'argenté se sentit littéralement fondre sous cette déferlante de douceur et d'attention. Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux soyeux de son vis-à-vis, le laissant continuer le baiser à sa guise. Finalement, ce dernier finit par rompre le contact et s'assit plutôt sur ses genoux. Légèrement surpris, Kakashi finit par poser la tasse de café qu'il tenait et par l'entourer de ses bras, refermant ainsi la couette qu'il avait encore sur eux. Le brun posa sa tête sur son torse dénudé et il pouvait sentir sa respiration calme parcourir sa peau. Un silence tranquille s'installa dans la pièce.

- Euh, au fait Kakashi… A propos d'hier…, déclara Iruka d'une voix hésitante après quelques minutes, brisant le calme environnant.

L'interpellé baissa la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Des doutes envahirent son esprit devant l'air gêné de son collègue. Peut-être regrettait t-il ?

- Voilà… je voulais te dire que pour moi, c'est pas que un truc d'un soir, poursuivit Iruka avec une voix légèrement bafouillante. Je sais pas très bien si je ressens quelque chose pour toi mais j'aimerais essayer d'avoir… une relation avec toi, voilà. Euh, dis moi ce que tu, eh bien, ce que tu en penses ?

L'argenté soupira de soulagement et sourit devant la mine embarrassée du beau jeune homme. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de quelque chose de construit ? Il se connaissait et savait très bien que les relations à long terme n'étaient pas vraiment faites pour lui. Il avait déjà eu une expérience comme celle-là, qui s'était soldée par un échec douloureux. Kakashi avait toujours été quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire, peu d'amis et une vie sentimentale presque inexistante. A lui maintenant de savoir s'il voulait combler ce vide ou pas. Et si, finalement… Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?

- Ecoute, je te promets rien. Mais… je veux bien tenter.

C'est en voyant sourire Iruka comme jamais il l'avait vu sourire que sa pensée se précisa. Oui, il tenterait le coup.

**FIN**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me faire quelques reviews même si c'est pour laisser deux trois mots, ça me fait toujours plaisir !  
**

**Concombrement vôtre,  
**

**Wolfy  
**


End file.
